


The Goat

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Alex learns a fact about demons that he never knew before





	The Goat

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Katzun's sinners au

There was a goat in their living room.

Actually, Alex wasn’t sure that the small mass of black fluff was even a goat. The animal that was sleeping on one of the fluffy, Egyptian cotton pillows from one of the many guest rooms in their apartment didn’t seem like a typical goat. It was a lot smaller than one. Alex thought if it stood up on all fours it would only be about knee high, and that was including the ears. Another thing that made this goat different from other goats was that this one seemed to me a lot fluffier than most. Curly black hair swirled and compressed around it’s body almost like sheep wool. In fact, the only reason Alex thought it was a goat was that it had two small horns poking out of his head. Although this goat was strange, Alex couldn’t deny it was adorable.

Alex stared at the goat for a solid ten minutes, watching the little goat’s chest rise and fall as it slept, before he was finally ripped away from his thoughts from his phone ringing. He smiled seeing that Thomas was calling him from work. Usually, Thomas did his business in hell around the same time Alex was at work. It was something that worked for them as a couple, and Alex appreciated the alone time. After all, Thomas could be clingy sometimes. He walked onto the kitchen and set reusable, grocery bags on the table full of groceries he picked up on the way home from work.

“Hey, babe. Do you have a break right now?” he asked stuffing semimelted things into the freezer.

“Yeah, I might be a little late tonight. James has been dealing with some border disputes for days without sleep. I sent him home earlier to rest, and dumb ass and I can’t come to an agreement about how to handle this.” he groaned.

Alex laughed. “Dumb ass” was one of Thomas’s cute nicknames for Charles. Charles was another demon who Thomas had recently hired to help out with everything happening with hell. It was something James appreciated since he felt he was being worked harder than an underpaid and underappreciated school teacher. “You know you really shouldn’t call Charles that.” he muttered putting the milk in the fridge.

“I’m just saying the truth.” Alex could nearly see Thomas smirking through the phone. “Oh, and if James is still sleeping on the couch, can you move him to the guest room? He gets kinks in his back easily.”

Alex looked on the couch and didn’t see James. All that was on the couch was the small goat. “I don’t think he’s here anymore. And did you make any unusual purchases?” he asked noticing the goat shift and start to wake up.

“I’m not sure what you would describe as an unusual purchase…” Thomas said. Alex could hear Charles yelling at Thomas on the other side of the lines, and Thomas groaning. “I have to go Alex. I’ll be home later. Love you.”

“Love you too” Alex muttered putting the rest of the groceries away. As he was putting the last box of crackers on the shelf, he felt something hit his leg. He looked down and saw the little goat head butting his leg. The goat looked up at him and brayed softly. Alex melted. This thing couldn’t get more adorable.

“What’s up, little guy?” He chuckled picking the goat up. The goat brayed again and nuzzled into Alex’s hand like he wanted Alex to pet him. Alex smiled and pet his cloud soft fur carrying him to the couch. “Did Thomas buy you or something?” The black goat only looked at him and blinked before braying again. Alex laughed. “Right, what ever you say. Let’s just wait on the couch until Thomas comes home. I’ll just order a pizza or something.” He muttered using an app to order. After he was done, he groaned realizing the remote was across the room. The goat looked at him, got up, grabbed the remote, and set it into Alex’s lap. Alex grinned.

“Thanks, buddy.” he said patting the goat’s head before softly rubbing the goat’s velvety ears. He wondered how Thomas taught him to do that trick. The goast purred, but Alex paid no attention to it as he watched “House Hunters”. He had been around demons long enough that he didn’t even notice…

Alex pet and rubbed the goat for a while until the doorbell rang. The goat poked his head up and ran towards the door head butting it. Alex laughed and patted his head before opening the door.

“Uh, you ordered a small pepperoni?” A teenaged delivery boy asked checking a ticket.

“Yeah, hold on a second. Let me grab some money.” Alex muttered. The goat brayed and both Alex and the pizza guy looked down at the goat. The pizza guy cooed and pet him after handing the pizza to Alex. “Awe! He’s so cute! What’s his name?” he asked tickling the goat under his chin. Alex smiled.

“I’m not sure. I think my boyfriend just made an impulse buy. He’s such an animal lover.”

“Well, he’s got good taste. This little guy is so friendly. Yes, you are. Yes, you are” the man cooed talking to the goat like one would talk to a small puppy. Alex laughed and handed him the money along with a sizable tip.

“Alright, say your goodbyes. I have a pizza to eat.” the man cooed and picked up the goat and rubbing his fur before setting him back down and leaving. It seemed the goat was too cute for his own good. Alex grabbed a slice and gave the goat one. Being New York raised, he didn’t know what goats ate. All he knew was that pizza tasted good and it didn’t hurt his childhood dog any whenever Alex would give him some. The goat would be fine. After he ate, the goat laid down next to Alex and fell asleep.

About a half hour later, Thomas walked in to see Alex watching television with the goat sleeping next to him. He sighed and picked up the small goat who brayed in its sleep.

“Alex, I thought I told you to put James in one of the bedrooms. ”

Alex yawned and followed him to the nearest room. “What are you talking about? James isn’t here.”

“James is right here.” Thomas said motioning to the goat. Wait, that cute little goat was James? Alex’s eyes widened in shock. The goat did act intelligent… and it was purring earlier…. everything fit.

“That’s James?” he asked. Thomas nodded shutting the door.

“Every demon can only stay in its animal form when it’s exhausted. I thought you knew that.” he muttered giving Alex a quick kiss before walking back to the kitchen. “Hey, thanks for ordering food. I didn’t want to cook.”

Alex was frozen in place. Demons had an animal form? Thomas had some explaining to do. But, for now, all Alex wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend on the couch. He made a mental note to be around a lot more when James was exhausted, and plopped on the couch before asking Thomas about his day…


End file.
